


The Feeling of Falling

by Trashidy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, He'll get over it, Mettaton might make an appearance, Napstablook is also your best friend, Papyrus is your best friend, Sans might be a little racist in the beginning, Slow To Update, adult reader, but thats okay, slow burn?, tags will change as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashidy/pseuds/Trashidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lived in the Underground and you were human. You had rules you set to keep you safe, you had plans in case something were to happen. But no amount of rules or plans could prepare you for when a tall, scarf wearing skeleton crashed through your rule book and into your life, bringing his brother with him.</p>
<p>-----<br/>When the reader fell into the Underground, they were ten years old.<br/>Reader is not Frisk<br/>Tags will change as I go<br/>Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue - Reader is ten years old

The feeling of falling was exhilarating. The wind rushing past you and ruffling your hair was one of the best feelings in the world. Why were you falling again? Oh right, you're here to save Chara. In your little village, Chara was your only friend. It broke your heart when you heard what those evil kids did to them. You never understood why everyone hated Chara, they were so nice and kind. Their smile brightened up your day… but now you didn't know if you would ever see it again. 

The ground was getting closer and closer, and you estimated you had about a minute until you landed. You spread your arms and legs out, arching your back and head upwards. You knew this wouldn't be the best way to land, but what do you have to lose? ‘I gotta save Chara’, ‘I gotta live so I can see Chara again’, ‘We’ll be happy just gotta live through this and save Chara’. these thoughts went through your head and repeated themselves, almost like a broken record. You screwed your eyes shut tight as the ground approached, but never felt it. You opened your eyes, and saw the ground just inches beneath you. You were suspended mid air.

‘Wha-oomph” You landed, knocking some of the wind out of you. ‘Okay, that was weird..’ you think as you get up, brushing some of the dirt off of you. You look around the room, trying to find a hint to where Chara is. Seeing an exit to your right, you make your way over to it, trying not to trample the golden flowers. Exiting the cave-like room, you find yourself in another room, similar to the last. It's dark, and you can make out much. The only light source is a small beam of light shining on a small patch of grass. Not sensing any danger, you continue. Your trek was boring, passing through long rooms and reading signs. You were starting to get discouraged when suddenly, you were stopped by a….frog?

“Uhm, Hello!” You greeted nervously. “W-what are you?”

“Ribbit.” I am Froggit. 

You jumped back, How did you translate that? You stared at the ‘Froggit’ in confusion. “H-how did you do that?”

“Ribbit” I am Froggit. I am speaking in your soul. 

“My what? Soul?” You were perplexed to say in the least. “So, like telepathy? But to my soul? How does that work?” You riddled off question after question.

“Ribbit Ribbit, Meow” I do not know what that is, Human. Are you new to the Underground?

“Is that what this place is called?” You asked, noticing how Froggit did not answer your last question. 

“Ribbit.” Indeed. “Ribbit, Ribbit” Right now, we are in the Ruins.

“So who all lives here?” You liked this Froggit, he was nice and answered all of your questions….mostly.

“Ribbit Ribbit.” In the Ruins? The Royal Family. In the Underground? Monsters. Don’t worry, we are friendly! Froggit made a face, trying to smile at you. You smiled back, feeling safe with your little frog friend. 

“Thank you so much, but you wouldn't have seen another human around here, have you? They're a little shorter than me, brown hair to their chin, rosy cheeks?” You bounced on the balls of your feet, eager to find Chara.

“Riiiiibbit” Hmmm, I think I saw who you’re looking for. 

“Really?!” Where?”

“Ribbit Ribbit Ribbit, Meow, Ribbit” A few days ago, they fell and the queen, Toriel took them to her home. Do not fret, they are safe. Queen Toriel and King Asgore are very welcoming and friendly.

You let out a sigh of relief. You didn't know what you would do if Chara got hurt. Froggit pointed you in the right direction. You thanked him again and waved goodbye. You passed many monsters on the way, you even met a cute little ghost name Napstablook! He told you that the reason you didn't die when you fell was because the queen had put a magic rune around the flower bed, protecting all who fell down into the Underground, which made sense. From what you have heard, the Royal Family is very nice to humans, so you really didn't have anything to fear. As you approached what you expected to be your destination, your nerves began to arise. How would you approach them? ‘Hello Mr. and Mrs. Monster I’m here to bring my friend back from your happy little world yes and how do I leave?’. Who were you kidding? You swallowed hard, deciding to wing it, and kept walking. You reached the door, and you were about to knock before you heard laugher. Chara’s laughter. You put your ear to the door and listened.

“Mom!! Can you read us another story?!” It was the voice of a kid, but not Chara’s. You guessed it was the prince,

“Calm down, sweetie. Of course mommy will, what book this time?” This voice was motherlike. The Queen.

“Can you read the one about Fuzzy Bunny?” A very deep voice, riddled with laughter and joy. Must be Asgore.

“Yeah!! Fuzzy Bunny Starts a Business!!” The prince cheered. 

“What about you Chara, would you like me to read that book?” Toriel asked. Your heart was racing. Cara is safe…

“Yes please…” Chara said meekly, clearly nervous.

You couldn't take it anymore, and slowly cracked open the door to peek through. The family didn't notice. You saw two goat-like creatures sitting in recliners by a burning fireplace. One had a golden beard and was wearing a pink hawaiian shirt with blue pineapple print. He had huge horns, but his caring expression reminded you of a giant teddy bear. The other was much more feminine, wearing a purple dress with a beautiful design centered on the chest. Her horns were smaller, and she adorned a loving expression as she opened a book. A smaller goat creature sat at his mother's feet. He looked identical to his mother, tiny horns and eyes full of hope. He was wearing a green sweater with two yellow stripes. Next to him was Chara, looking happier than you have ever seen them. They sat relaxed, joking around with the prince, poking him in the side. The children were hushed as Toriel cleared her throat to start reading, but she was interrupted.

“Mom, before we start, can I say something?” The prince said, a small nervous blush adorning his face. Toriel nodded, and everyone's attention was on the little goat prince.

He stood up. “I-I just wanted to say how happy I am that Chara is now apart of our family. I know it's different from what you're used to, but I'm going to be by your side, we all are.” The prince ended his little speech with a smile, and Chara stood up. They had small tears in their eyes.

“Oh Asriel… I’m glad too.” Chara hugged Asriel, who quickly hugged back. Toriel and Asgore joined the hug, and you could feel your heart break. 

“Thank you… all of you..: Chara said, as the hug was released. “I don't know what I did to deserve you all, but I love all of you… You gave me the family I always wanted.” Okay, ouch. 

“Oh honey, we love you too.” Toriel said, touched.

“I love you, Mom, Dad, Asriel.” Chara wiped away their tears, and at that point, Asriel started bawling, tackling Chara in a hug. 

You couldn't take it anymore. You slowly shut the door, not knowing what to do. Chara was so happy, you couldn't bring them back. There was no way they’d be happier with you. You sighed, trying to block out the sounds of laughter and family and love that echoed from the house. You started walking, you needed to figure out how to get back, or at least away from here. You sighed, stuffing your hands into your pockets, kicking a pile of leaves. Keeping your eyes down, you didn't see Napstablook ahead, and bumped right into him. (How you didn't go right through him, you didn't know).

“oh….i’m sorry...i...didn't see you..” Napstablook tried to apologize, but quickly noticed your downcast expression. “hey….what's wrong? you….look sad...and that's coming from….me...haha..” Your ghost friend tried to cheer you up.

“I’m sorry Napsta, it's just I no longer have a reason to be here, and I don't know the way out…” You felt bad for burdening Napstablook, but you didn't know what to do.

“oh..don't worry…..i can help you…...get out of the ruins…. i understand if you don't want me though…..haha..” 

You nodded at the shy ghost. “I just don't wanna get noticed, but I greatly appreciate the help Napsta. Lead the way” You tried to smile.

Napstablook looked down for a second. “um….the only way out of the ruins….is through the royal families house..” Your eyes widened. “but don't worry….. we can go at night….toriel knows that i visit….and she lets me come and go as i please….” You let out a breath, relieved.

“Thank you Napsta, it means so much to me. You're the best.” You gave him a smile, and he gave you a small one in return. 

“no….problem...haha” A small blush made its way to his cheeks.

 

You and Napstablook spent hours sitting around. He told you stories of his cousin, who is a famous robot now. He told you of his snail farm, and how slow it is. You listened, nodding and asking questions in the right places. You encouraged him to tell you more, and even told him stories about the surface. He told you about the war, and how Asgore and the Royal scientist were working on a way to break the barrier. You both shared stories and jokes, and even layed there for just a little while doing nothing. Before you knew it, it was time to go. Napstablook was the first to get up.

“ok….we can go now...follow me...please..” You followed him, trying to be as quiet as you could.

You entered the household, tip-toeing across the room. You thought that you could go wake Chara and you guys could leave, but you decided against it. Just leaving without saying goodbye left a horrible feeling in your heart, so when you saw a pad of paper and a pen on a side table next to the chair Toriel was sitting in, you didn't hesitate to grab it. Napstablook looked at you weirdly, but you didn't notice. You furiously scribbled down words, telling Chara goodbye, saying how you loved them, and how you hoped they were happy with their new family. There were so many words and emotions you wanted to express, but you had limited time. A light from a room down the hall flickered on. Your heart stopped.

“Napstablook? Is that you?” Toriel spoke from her room. Napstablook looked like he would faint.

“uh….yeah….it's m-me….” Napstablook was looking at you, wildly gesturing towards the staircase leading downwards. 

“Oh, okay honey, are you leaving already?” Toriel asked, you could hear her gentle steps into the hall. You panicked, and hid behind the chair, concealing yourself from her view.

You looked to Napstablook, telling him to act normal. “yeah….i’m supposed to see Mettaton soon… i...can't wait..”

“Oh! Thats wonderful sweetie! I know how much you miss that wonderful cousin of yours.Well, goodnight Napstablook, say ‘Hi’ to mettaton for me.” She went back to her room and shut the door. 

You finished your letter, ripping it off and putting everything on the side table. The letter was folded in half, and Chara’s name was written in big letters. There, you got to say goodbye. You could move on now. You got up and ran towards the stairs, Napstablook trailing behind you.

The walk wasn't long, you reached a giant set of doors in a matter of minutes. You looked to Napstablook, checking his expression for anything. He nodded at you, and you pushed open the doors. The cold air hit you like a train. You shivered violently as Napstablook floated in front of you. 

“welcome to snowdin….i actually have a house here…...you can have it if you want..i never use it...haha” Napstablook lead you away from the door, you were surrounded by nothing but forest and snow. “you look really cold….the house is just up here…..just...hold on…” 

You two walked for what seemed like years. Napstablook was happily humming a small tune has he floated ahead of you. You needed to think of a plan, because from what you've heard, there's no way to get back to the surface. Not like you had a reason to anyway. Chara was the closest thing you had to a family, and now they have the family they've always wanted. Napstablook did say you could have his house, so maybe you can just live here? You already had more friends here than you had in your village, so why would you leave them? You sighed, and your breath came out in a small cloud. Napstablook hear your sigh and turned to you, still continuing on the path. 

“oh dear….the town is just up ahead….there's a shop where you can buy some….clothes.. there's also a bar and an inn...i think there's a library too… heh” Napstablook smiled a small smile. “i think you'll like it here…..it's small...and quiet…” You let out a little laugh at his nervousness.

“I can’t thank you enough, Napsta…” You trailed off, “I mean, you helped me leave the ruins, and now you're giving me a house...its just..Thank you so so much.” You looked up and gave him a big smile. Napstablook blushed a little, wide eyed. He laughed a little and mumbled that it was no problem.

The trip was long, but you could finally see the town up ahead. You let out a sigh of relief as you continued walking, making it to the town in just minutes. All the shops were closed, considering the time. You and Napstablook passed the bar, Grillbys, and turned right. You saw a small house that looked empty. You stopped at the door. Napstablook turned to you.

“uh….hold on a second..” You nodded and he floated right through the door. You heard something crashing and clanging, and then a few moments later, a small click. The door opened to Napstablook, looking a little disheveled by his expression.

“welcome home….haha…” He moved aside and let you in. You looked around, noticing yourself starting to warm up. The house was nice, it needed to be cleaned a little, but not much. To your right was the living room. A couch was against the wall, with a dusty tarp over it. There was also an empty bookcase, what looked like a stand for a tv, and a reclining chair scattered around the room. This was your new home, this is where you'd spend the rest of your life. You smiled a little. It's not going to be so bad. 

You bid Napstablook farewell and thanked him again. It turns out that his house was pretty much everything you need, a bed, a bathroom, running water, heat, and basic house stuff. You'd need to go grocery shopping tomorrow though, and you'll need new clothes too. You mentally made of list of the stuff you were going to get, and laid down to bed. You had a new start, and you'd make sure you did it right


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry its been so long! I finished the chapter, and although its shorter than my prologue, I liked where I left it. I really wanted to post today because.... ITS MY BIRTHDAY!! Yepp, March 1st 15 years ago, I was born. Well, anyway, thank you so much for reading and extra thanks to those who have commented. Enjoy~

In the first year, you lived a happy life. Napstablook would try to visit you as much as he could, keeping you up on the underground’s gossip and sometimes even dropping off his newest track. The monsters around the town became friendly neighbors, and you would wave and smile at them. You managed to get a job at the library a few months after you moved into Napstablooks house. It took a little while to make the house feel like a home, but you had managed it nonetheless. One day, Napstablook came to your house, and told you of the king declaring war on humanity. He told you of the promise Asgore had made and the death of the prince. It broke your heart, and your hope for peace began to diminish. Napstablook and you decided that it would be best if you avoided going out into the open. He managed to work out a deal with the shopkeeper to have food and other necessities delivered once a month, so you didn't have to worry about starving or anything. You couldn't thank Napstablook enough for all of his kindness and generosity. Your ghost friend had given you so much, and you promised to pay him back one day. 

Years had passed without a hitch, and the town had gradually forgotten about you. Your name was no longer even a whisper among the wind. Things hadn't changed much, Napstablook visited you once or twice a week, and you two would just sit and watch tv. He told you stories of his family and the underground, and you became quite the expert on monsters (for a human). Every once in awhile, Napstablook would drop off new books, as you have read every one in your bookcase (you had three bookcases now). Today, you were hiding behind the couch, waiting for Napstablook to knock on your door. He had warmed up to you very much since the first time you had met him. He had grown confident with you, and you two even shared jokes, which was a big step for him. You smiled deviously as you heard his timid knock. 

“Come in~” you sang, and sunk deeper behind the couch. You watched as your ghost friend floated through the door, looking around nervously when he didn't see you. He called out your name, checking the kitchen to see if you were there. You giggled a little, and Napstablook followed the sound into the middle of the living room, his back towards you.

“Boo!” You yelled as you sprang up from behind the couch. Napstablook turned to you with a start, he looked terrified but sighed when he saw your big smile.

“you scared me…” He laughed a little. You crawled over the couch to properly greet your best and only friend.

“Aw, Napsta, that was my goal!” You smiled at him again, giving him a small hug. You sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, he floated down next to you. 

“Hey, Napsta, what day is it today?” You asked, a small smirk making its way to your face. 

“uh...tuesday? why?” He asked, he knew what you were doing.

“Noooo, that's not what I meant!” You whined. “Is there anything important today, you know…..like an anniversary by chance?”

“oh yeah!” He said. “today is the three month anniversary of seth the snail coming to the snail farm.” You pouted at his answer.

“Napsta, did you honestly forget? Twelve years ago today I came to the Underground!” You threw your hands up in the air, shaking them excitedly. Napstablook smiled at you.

“oh yeah, that is today. i must've forgot.” He teased you a little. You were shocked that Napstablook could muster up so much sarcasm.

“Did….you just...sass me!?” You asked in astonishment. The nervous ghost nodded at you. You were about to sass him back when a knock interrupted you.

You swore your heart stopped. No one has knocked on your door besides Napstablook in so many years. You looked to your ghost friend, clearly not knowing what to do. He looked like he was about to faint from fear. You didn't move from the couch as your eyes stayed nervously on the door. You had to think of something quick.

“Ah, what a beautiful knock. If I wait, I may hear it again.” You said, hoping your voice wouldn't crack from nervousness. Napstablook looked at you curiously, and you shrugged. The monster knocked again, and you restated the line. Eventually, they left, and it was just you and your ghost friend.

You two made eye contact before you burst into uncontrollable laughter. You were clutching your stomach, trying to relieve some of the pain from laughing so hard. Napstablook chuckled with you, finding the situation quite funny. Your laughter died down, and you wiped a tear from the corner of your eye. 

“Oh my gosh, what just happened?” You said, still chuckling.

“i don't know…. how did you even think of that?” Napstablook wondered.

“I don't know, it just kinda came out! I figured if I just kept saying the same thing, they would go away.”

“i wonder what they wanted…” You were thinking the same thing, but you just shrugged.

For the next few hours, Napstablook and you watched movies. There was a Mettaton marathon, or as you had cleverly deemed it, a Mettathon. You two had always done this on any special occasion, it wasn't much but it made you happy. You had lost track of time, and before you knew it, the credits of the sixth movie were rolling. Napstablook floated up from the couch, grabbing your attention.

“well….it's time for me to go….sorry” You got up from the couch, your knees and back popping as you stretched.

“That's okay Napsta! Thank you for coming.” You smiled warmly at him. “Thank you for helping me all those years ago and for being my friend ever since.”

The blush on Napstablooks face made you giggle. You said goodbye to your friend and walked back to the living room, flopping down on the couch. You always enjoyed your time with Napstablook, but afterwards it always left you feeling empty. A sigh escaped your lips, and you grabbed a book.

“I mean, I might as well…” You muttered. 

As you opened the familiar book to the first page, you realized how lonely you actually were. Even before you fell into the Underground, your only friend was Chara. Another sigh escaped your lips. Despite all these years, Chara still occupied your thoughts. Were they happy? Do they miss you? you didnt know, and you weren't sure if you wanted to. You stood up, leaving the book on the couch. You wandered around your house, trying to find something to solve your lack of entertainment. Everything was boring, nothing new on tv, no new books, and definitely no new friends. You decided to just go to sleep, because why not? you crawled into your bed, not bothering to put on pajamas. 

Maybe tomorrow will be different…?

Your eyes start to close, your silent prayer fresh in your mind. You had no idea that tomorrow will be where your true journey begins.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus walked up to the door and knocked his gloved fist on the strong wood. 
> 
> “HELLO GHOST OR MONSTER OR...ERM...WHATEVER YOU MAY BE. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I WOULD LIKE TO BE YOUR FRIEND!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaat? A new update so soon? Well, what can I say!? I was just so excited to keep going with the plot, that I started writing right away. This is, once again, a little shorter than I would like, but I just had to leave off where I did, because oooh how I love to tease. Anywho, Enjoy!

The news spread fast throughout Snowdin. Two skeletons had bought the empty house by Grillby’s, and were moving in today. The shopkeeper went to every door and spread the word, and the entire town was murmuring in excitement, awaiting for their new neighbors. Suddenly, all chatter stopped as the two awaited monsters walked into town.

“SANS, ARE YOU SURE THIS IS THE PLACE? EVERYTHING IS SO QUIET” Papyrus looked around the town, seeing a few monsters faces peeking out of windows.

“Yeah paps. this is snowdin.” Sans also noticed the spying eyes, but paid no mind. 

“WELL WE SHOULD-OOMPH” Papyrus was cut off as a small monster ran into him, knocking him off his feet. Sans chuckled at the scene.

“Hiya! Im Monster Kid, but you can call me MK! Welcome to Snowdin!!!” The small armless monster smiled wide before he scrambled off of the tall skeleton. “I'm sorry I knocked you over, I just got so excited to see some new faces!” 

“THAT'S OKAY MK, IT'S ONLY NATURAL TO BE EXCITED WHEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS BECOMES YOUR NEIGHBOR! NYEH-HEH-HEH!” Papyrus jumped up, striking a heroic pose. MK laughed at the taller skeletons antics. “MY BROTHER SANS AND I HAVE JUST MOVED IN, BUT I'M AFRAID I DO NOT KNOW THE TOWN VERY WELL. WOULD YOU BE KIND ENOUGH TO SHOW US AROUND?”

MKs eyes lit up, and he began to nod rapidly. “I would love to!”

Before the two could run off, Sans spoke up. “Hey paps, maybe we should go to our new house before we do anything else?” 

“AH, YES, MY BROTHER HAS A POINT. AFTER WE SEE THE HOUSE, THEN WE CAN GO ON OUR TOUR, YES?” Papyrus said to the little monster.He nodded, telling Papyrus to meet him here when he was ready. Papyrus waved goodbye and started walking with Sans.

The two entered their new house to find it completely furnished with all of their things from their old house. Papyrus raced into the house, which was much bigger than their old one, and found his room immediately. Sans flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Papyrus ran from his room and explored the rest of the house. Sans was dozing in and out when he was stirred to full awareness by his brothers voice. 

“BROTHER, ARE YOU READY FOR MK TO SHOW US AROUND THE TOWN?”

Sans opened up one eye. “yeah paps, im ready.” He got up from the couch and joined his brother at the door. 

The two met MK back in front of the Inn, and Papyrus and the little monster launched into a conversation right away. The two talked about a range of things while Sans just stood there, enjoying seeing his brother so happy after the move. 

“Okay, should we kick off this tour?!” MK shouted, receiving a shout of approval from Papyrus.

MK lead them around the town, starting off with the basics like the shop and the library. Sans made note to remember Grillby’s for later. They met the townspeople, and became fairly acquainted with everything. 

“It's so nice to see a couple new faces, isn't it Vern? The owner of the shop said to her sister, the owner of the Inn. Vern nodded, sending the two skeletons smiles. Sans liked those two women, they were kind. Papyrus liked them too, and was happy to have such nice people as neighbors. Sans stood beside Papyrus, who was talking to MK about how happy he was to move here. Sans leaned in, intent on making a pun when MK said something interesting.

“Okay! We just have one more place to go! It's a house here in Snowdin that's haunted!!” MK was practically vibrating in excitement.

“Oh MK! Sans and Papyrus don't want to hear your silly made up stories.” Anne. the shopkeeper, said in a stern tone.

“I'm not making it up! It really is haunted!” MK whined.

“HAUNTED YOU SAY?” Papyrus asked. Sans could tell he was curious.

“Yeah! My friends say that the house was once the home of a really kind lady. She didn't have any friends, and one day, she disappeared! They say that she was so lonely, that her soul still roams the halls of the house, searching for a friend...or, something like that.” MK ended his story. Sans was intrigued. It was scientifically impossible for a monster soul to remain without a host. 

“THIS SEEMS LIKE A JOB FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! TAKE ME TO THIS HOUSE. I WILL BEFRIEND THIS MONSTER AND SET HER AT PEACE. NYEH-HEH-HEH!” Papyrus struck a heroic pose again. MK jumped around, excited to have someone believe his story. 

“Don't be ridiculous! There is no such thing.” Anne huffed, annoyed with the outrageous tale. 

“I heard it was just a monster who hasn't left the house in ten years…” Vern added quietly. She always was the more open minded sister. 

“Not you too Vern!” Anne groaned. 

“Let just go!” MK dashed off, Papyrus following closely. Sans trailed behind, entertained by the wacky antics of this town. 

MK only tripped a few times before they made it to the house in question. Sans noticed that Vern had followed them but she stayed quiet, her eyes were wide in wonder. Sans leaned over to her. 

“so I take it you like ghost stories?” He whispered. 

Vern jumped, startled. She let out a small smile. “Yeah. Ever since I was a kid.” She let out an angelic laugh. “I've always been the weird one.”

“I don't think you're weird.” Sans said. “I think you're nice and kind.” 

“Aren't they the same thing?” She asked, her smile growing bigger. 

“No. They may be related, but they are not the same. Anyone can be nice, but not everyone is kind.” Sans said.

“Well thank you Sans, that means a lot.” Vern thanked him, with a small blush that was steadily growing bigger. 

“No problem.” 

Sans was torn away from his conversation as Papyrus called his name. 

“SANS! ARE YOU READY TO SEE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IN ACTION?”

“I am! Me!!” MK yelled, excitement shown in his eyes. 

“you’re so cool, bro.” Sans said, encouraging his brother. 

“Be careful Papyrus!” Vern warned. 

“NYEH-HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS CAREFUL!”

Papyrus walked up to the door and knocked his gloved fist on the strong wood. 

“HELLO GHOST OR MONSTER OR...ERM...WHATEVER YOU MAY BE. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I WOULD LIKE TO BE YOUR FRIEND!” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You were awoken by the sound of knocking on your door. Sleepily, you dragged yourself out of bed, reaching the door before you stopped dead in your tracks. Your mind had caught up with you and your heart felt like it was going to explode. What if they found out you were human and were going to drag you to the castle and rip out your soul and-  
“HELLO GHOST OR MONSTER OR...ERM...WHATEVER YOU MAY BE. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I WOULD LIKE TO BE YOUR FRIEND!” 

.  
.  
.  
...what?

Someone...wanted to be your friend?

Now, it would be a lie if you said you weren't tempted to open that door up and meet this person. It would be a lie if you said you weren't 100% elated that people remembered someone lived here and wanted to befriend them. It would be a lie if you said you didn't put your hand on the doorknob, ready to turn and open the door that has been closed for so long…

.  
.  
.  
You took your hand off the knob, stepping back and letting out a sigh. You couldn't open up the door, there were too many risks! This monster didn't even know you were human! You took another step back, unknowingly setting your foot on an old floor board.

creeeeeaaaaaak 

“Oh no.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry It took so long, but I'm really happy with it and I think you all will be too! Anyways, thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos, I'll see you in the next chapter!

creeeeeaaaaaak 

“Oh no.”

That's it. You are officially dead. You heart either exploded or you were going to be dragged away to the king. No one would ever remember you, aside from Napstablook. Oh Napstablook, what would happen to him if you were taken to the king?! Your mind was running rampant, the fear of death making its way throughout your body. 

“AH, SO SOMEONE IS HERE. HELLO! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I WISH TO BE YOUR FRIEND.” 

You felt like you were going to throw up. There was no way you could escape. Maybe if you stayed perfectly still….

“I SENSE YOU ARE AFRAID. FEAR NOT, FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER HARM ANYONE!”

This monster - er, Papyrus, spoke again. His words felt genuine, and comforted you enough to calm yourself down. You didn't know whether to speak to him, or just ignore it. You had a feeling though, that Papyrus wouldn't give up. 

“I HAVE HEARD YOU ARE LONELY.” His voice was laced with a sudden sorrow. “NO ONE DESERVES TO BE LONELY. I WANT TO END YOUR LONELINESS, SO PLEASE, OPEN THE DOOR.”

Papyrus, this monster you have only heard talk, has brought you to tears. You were lonely. You did want to open the door. You did want another friend. 

You stepped towards the door, your hand resting on the cool wood. 

“I can't.” You whispered. “I'll get in trouble.”

“IS SOMEONE PREVENTING YOU FROM COMING OUT?” Papyrus asked.

“Sort of…” You mumbled. If you opened the door, they would see you were human, and they would take you to the king. 

“WHO?” Papyrus was defensive now. “ARE THEY GOING TO HURT YOU?”

“Yes Papyrus. If I open this door, I will get hurt  
very badly.” Your heart ached at your words. You have never said it out loud before...you didn't like the feeling.

“I UNDERSTAND.” He said sadly. 

“I'm sorry Papyrus.” 

There was a pregnant pause. You thought he had left. You were about to walk away from the door when he spoke again. 

“THAT'S OKAY!” He said, his voice filled with resolve. “EVERYDAY, I’LL COME AND VISIT YOU! WE WILL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS AND YOU WON'T BE LONELY AGAIN!” Papyrus said, excitement practically overflowing from the sound of his tone. 

“You don't have to…” You said, flabbergasted. “I'm sure you have better things to do than talk through a door.” A nervous smile adorned your face. 

“NO I INSIST” he laughed. “YOU CAN MEET ALL MY FRIENDS! INFACT! YOU CAN MEET MK AND MY BROTHER SANS NOW! ALSO THE NICE WOMAN FROM THE INN!”

You could hear him pull away from the door. “Papyrus wait!” You called. You didn't think it would be best to meet everyone yet. What if one of them found out?

“YES?”

“Papyrus...I'm scared. No one is supposed to know I'm here.” Your voice quivered. 

“WELL...IF YOU DON'T FEEL SAFE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO MEET THEM. BUT SOON?” Papyrus asked hopefully. 

“Well, I don't think-” you were cut off by voices other than papyrus’. You strained your ears to hear.

“Mr. Papyrus! Is someone actually there?” A young voice yelled, seeming excited. 

“yeah paps. or are you just talking to nothing again?” Said a much deeper voice. You liked that voice, and wanted to hear more of it. It sounded calm and laid back, but not weak. 

“Please don't tell them yet Papyrus. I'm not ready to be known about again.” You whispered, hoping he would understand. You heard him clear his throat. 

“THAT IS A SECRET THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS ENTRUSTED WITH. AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER TELLS A SECRET!” He responded to the other monsters. You let out a breath.

“Thank you Papyrus. Will I be able to talk to you tomorrow?” You asked. 

“YES INDEED!” Although you could tell that he was facing the other way, you knew it was directed at you. “FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH-HEH-HEH!” 

You could hear his feet stomping the snow as he made his way away from your door. 

Papyrus walked back to the awaiting monsters, each of them having questions about what they had just seen. 

“Did you just have a conversation with the soul?! That's so cool!!” MK jumped around, his tail flopping behind him in an excited manner. 

“I CANNOT TELL YOU.” Papyrus announced. He didn't understand exactly why someone would hurt you if you left the house, but he understood enough to know that this was a serious matter. And Papyrus was nothing if not serious.

\-----------------------

For the next couple of days-or weeks, you didn't keep track- Papyrus stopped at your door every day without fail. You became close with him, and had even managed to catch a glimpse of him out of a crack in your curtains while he was walking away. It didn't shock you that he was a skeleton, what shocked you is when he told you that he worked for the royal guard.

“--AND I'M GOING TO SHOWER IN KISSES EVERY MORNING!”

Your throat seemed to be forever closed and you were sweating. Papyrus was apart of the royal guard? He seemed too sweet and kind, there was no way he could go around killing humans… You swallowed the lump in your throat before you tried to speak.

“Wow Paps” your voice cracked. “Thats some goals you have.”  
“WELL YES, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DO ANYTHING WHEN HE SETS HIS MIND TO IT!”

“I’m sure you can do it Papyrus.” You were scared that Papyrus would be the one to drag you to the King, you were scared that he would find out who you are and he would be forced to report you and you would die without ever seeing Napstablook or Papyrus again.

“FRIEND?” Papyrus’ voice held a certain tone of concern. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“Yeah Paps, I just don't feel too well...I’m going to go lie down, see ‘ya tomorrow or something…” You mumbled as you walked away from the door. You could still hear papyrus’ booming voice through the living room.

“OH..OKAY! GET BETTER SOON FRIEND!”

You didn't bother responding as you walked into your room and pulled yourself into bed. Your head was going one hundred miles an hour, and yet one phrase repeated itself like a broken record.

Papyrus was in the royal guard.  
Papyrus was in the royal guard.  
Papyrus was in the royal guard.  
Papyrus was in the royal guard.

 

And you were going to die.

\-----------------------

All that worrying didn't do you well, because now you felt worse than ever. You put your hand on your head.

“A fever...nice.” You said sarcastically. 

Of course this just had to happen! First, you find out that your best friend (sorry Napsta) is working for a monster who wants to kill you, and now you have a fever. You texted your ghost friend asking for him to bring you some of his tunes and some magic medicine, but he couldn't because he was visiting one of his cousins who works as a dummy and he wouldn't be home anytime soon. Which means you're just going to have to ride it out and hope the world doesn't hate you too much. You decided to drink some water and go straight back to bed, hoping to get this hell over with as soon as possible. 

The first day Papyrus knocked on your door and you didn't answer, he didn't think much of it. You were probably napping, so he wrote you a note and slid it into the dusty mail slot.

The second day you didn't answer, he thought maybe he just has bad timing, but that was preposterous he was the Great Papyrus, and the Great Papyrus has the absolute best timing. He knocked a few more times before writing another letter and putting in the mail slot, and proceeding with his day.

The third day you didn't answer, Papyrus became worried. It's not like you to not answer… He wrote yet another letter, his handwriting a sloppy mess and he shoved it into the mail slot and ran back home to get his brother. Something was definitely wrong. 

It didn't take too long to get to his brother. He was at Grillby’s bar thingy. He was about to bust through the doors when he remembered. You weren't safe if other monsters knew about you. Crapcrapcrap what was he going to do now? He can't tell his brother something for the first time ever. Papyrus was starting to panic and began pacing outside of the pub. 

Sans had just finished his ketchup and was walking out of Grillby’s, telling the fire elemental himself that he would pay his tab next time. As Sans exited the building that he had learned to love, he saw his brother walking back and forth in a panicked frenzy.

“yo paps, whats wrong?” Sans’ voice startled his younger brother.

“OH-UH-NOTHINGWHYDOYOUASK?” Papyrus looked at just about everything except his brother. Sans sighed, he’d have to use the voice similar to a parent talking to a troublesome toddler.

“papyrus.” Sans said. Papyrus finally made eye contact with him. “tell me whats wrong.”

“WELL...ERM...ITS QUITE A LONG STORY.YOU HAVE TO PROMISE TO NOT TELL ANYONE!”

Sans heard the urgency in his brother's voice, so he promised. He hates making promises, but for Papyrus, he'd do anything. 

“OKAY THEN. FOLLOW ME AND I'LL EXPLAIN ON THE WAY.”

During that walk, Sans had learned a lot of things. He learned that there was someone or something in that house. He learned that, for some reason, they were in danger. And he learned that Papyrus could befriend just about anything. His brother was so cool. 

As they neared the house, Sans noticed all of the tracks Papyrus had left from previous trips. He followed his brother up to the door and watched him knock, only to be greeted by silence. Sans was about to say something when he heard a noise from inside.

\-----------------------

You hadn't moved from your bed unless you needed more water or to pee for three days. Today, you decided to move the the living room to nap in there, because confining yourself to your room obviously wasn't helping. You didn't take notice of the pile of papers in front of your door before you collapsed on the couch and slept, wishing more than anything that you could get over this damn fever.

When you awoke, you rushed to the bathroom and bent over the toilet and released everything that was in your stomach. You tried to catch your breath, but your stomach lurched once more and tried to force all of its contents into the porcelain bowl in front of you. When everything calmed, you flushed the bile from your stomach down, but that did nothing to relieve the stench that clung to the air. You rinsed your mouth out and walked back to the couch. As you crossed the living room floor, you heard frantic knocking. 

“FRIEND? ARE YOU OKAY? I'M VERY WORRIED.”

“Papyrus?” You mumbled. You hadn't realized that the room around you was spinning, and suddenly you felt very tired. You stumbled to the couch, but lost consciousness before you could make it. The last thing you remember was a loud bang, a flash of orange, and two figures standing where your door used to be.


End file.
